To Give and To Receive
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: Fuji waits for Tezuka to return after 9 years waiting.


**- To Give and To Receive - **

Ever since the start of high school, I began to put up a small Christmas tree next to my window sill where I had my prized cacti sitting delightfully. This Christmas tree is special to me because the only boxes of presents under it were intended to wrap for **him**, and for no one else.

Under the brightly lit tree stood the presents I wrapped for **him** that I made it a tradition to do so every year when Christmas comes around, even if **he** wouldn't come home for Christmas to open them. Every year, another box gets added to the tradition. And every year, I hope for **his** return. My wish for **his** return also became part of the tradition.

This is the 9th year since I last saw **him** at our Junior High School graduation night, so there are 9 different boxes, each wrapped in a different gift wrapping paper, sitting untouched under the same old tree I set up for this Christmas and the more to come.

I lift my gaze from my tree to the rest of my room, in which I also took the time to decorate it. If one must asks, this is also part of my tradition. I successfully made my room to look like a winter land again, with fake heaps of snow against the wall and snow flakes hanging from my glittery painted ceiling.

I must admit what I do is very frivolous, for I know that the only one who will enjoy this set-up scenery is myself.

My family is never together. My parents are always oversea and my brother Yuuta lives in the dorm of his college. He doesn't like to be at home where the warmth of a family never persists for more than a day. Don't get me wrong. We are still a family, but we just don't spend enough time together. And there is my sister Yumiko, too. She is the head chef of a French cuisine restaurant. She spends her time there more than she does at home.

So now, I am alone in my own home.

I smile wistfully because I'm very happy with my work. I put on my heavy clothing and leave the house.

"Good evening, Fuji-kun!" I turn at the sound of my neighbor's greeting. She is an old woman, but very healthy and strong.

"Good evening to you as well, Hayate-san."

"Where are you going this late at night?"

"I'm going to have dinner at Yumiko's work place. Would you like to come along?" I offer, even though I know she is going to refuse like always. It is more polite that way, and who knows, she might accept one day.

"No thank you, Fuji-kun. My grandchildren are coming over for dinner later." She smiles. Her smile really warms my heart. I envy her family. They always spend time together.

"Alright. I hope you have fun with your family."

"Thank you, I will. Be safe." She waves goodbye to me and I wave back before heading to my car.

The streets are very pretty. The wet ground from the melting snow reflects Christmas lights from the buildings and trees.

After I parked my car, I make my way across the street to where the restaurant is located. I am a VIP guest here, so I always have a seat even if the line is as long as a mile.

"Welcome, Fuji-kun. What would you like for this evening?"

"Anything that Yumiko wants to feed me tonight." I smile and give the waitress my order, although it isn't really an order.

I look around the restaurant. It's really big and it's full too. My sight stops at a table full of men around my age, around 24 or so. Suddenly one guy from the table caught me staring. I quickly shift my eyes to my wine glass.

I hope he doesn't mistake me staring as something hostile or…inviting. I have that a lot. I don't know how guys can mistake me for a girl when I am obviously a male. The only thing I can think of about me being a girl is my long hair that touches my shoulder…and Yumiko said my ivory face, lithe body, gesture…Well, maybe that's everything.

My thought breaks when a hand is placed on my shoulder. I look up and my eyes widened. I rarely let my blue eyes open because my sister said they're my most seductive prized possession. He's the guy that caught me staring. I look at him cautiously.

"Hi." He pulls his hand back and I faintly release a relieved sigh.

"Hi." I greet back meekly.

"May I?" I nod and seal my eyes. He takes the seat across from me. I must say, he's very handsome, tall and lean with well-built muscle. I can tell through his black suit. His hair is smoothly gelled.

"So, why are you seating here alone?" He asks me, never once did his eyes leave me.

I lean back against my chair and let a smile plays on my lips. "I always come here…alone."

"Is that so?" An amuse smile graces his face. He leans back against the chair like I did, but his left elbow is propped on an arm rest while the fingers of his right hand tap on the table. Heavens, he looks gorgeous.

I should scold myself for thinking like that, praising someone else besides **him**. "What are you doing over here when you belong over there?" I ask him with my even voice. I'm good at hiding my emotion. I don't want him to know my nervousness.

He chuckles, quite sexily. "Thought you'd need my company more. Besides, I see my colleagues every day."

I unconsciously pick up my wine glass and bring it to my lips for a little sip. I can feel he's watching my every movement. I don't know why I haven't chased him off already so I can save my virtue from becoming a traitor. "I am quite well on my own, thank you." I flash my trademark smile at him. I chuckle inwardly when his smile drops, but soon to be placed by a smirk after he cleared his throat.

"I can see that." Our short conversation is thankfully cut short by my sister. She walks to my table with a dish on her left hand.

"Syusuke." She places the aromatic dish in front of me.

"Thank you, nee-san." I say before looking back at the stranger.

My sister suddenly asks, "And who would you might be, one of Syusuke's friends?"

"Fuji-san." He stands up to shake my sister's hand suavely.

"No, I just met him." I automatically answer and pick up my utensils. I start eating the delicious food in front of me.

"Yeah. Well, it's nice meeting the both of you. I'll leave you to your dinner." He says it to me. I stop eating and look up to give him a nod before he leaves.

Yumiko sits down with her arms cross on the table. "Ne, Syusuke. That was rude." She reprimands me, but her voice is the opposite. She never scolds me.

I shrug. "He was disturbing my dinner. But aside from that, when are you getting off?"

She takes my wine glass and drinks from it. "Probably after midnight. We open late and close late from now on."

"Really? Then I'm going to be lonely for the night again." I fake a sad pout, even though I am really disappointed.

She chuckles lightly. "I know. I'm sorry Syususke. Have you called Yuuta yet?"

"Yeah. He's not coming home until the night before Christmas, like mom and dad." I absently stab my food and bring it to my mouth.

Yumiko reaches across the table to rub my head. "I will make it up to you, I promise." She goes back to the kitchen and I slowly enjoying my meal with no one.

The house is cold when I step in after closing the door behind me, but I am glad the house is bright, thanks to the Christmas lights. I turn on the heater and walk to my room after getting a mug of hot water.

It is a week before Christmas. I bring a chair to my window. I sit down and look outside. The street is still full of people, mostly couples and friends. I am used to my loneliness. Most of my friends are not here anymore. They've scattered elsewhere for college, but I still speak to them over the phone occasionally. We also see each other a few times every year.

"Maa, Kei-chan. I really want to see him, even if it's just for one time." I brush my fingers over my newest cacti collection. It is obviously Keigo gave it to me earlier this year on my birthday. I met him in his family-owned hospital in January for my first check-up since that day I found something about myself.

I don't know what happened that day. I was on an assignment for my photography mainstream job. One of my colleague and I went to the mountain for shots of the Virgin Snow bird. I spotted the specie and we ran after it, but in the middle of pursuing, my eyesight went blurry. The trees and road were blending in with one another. And then my head started to pump, as if my head was going to explode. I dropped my camera and fell to the ground holding on to my head. Next thing I knew, I was on the antiseptic bed in the hospital.

That was the incident that began our little friendship, Atobe and I. I stayed in the hospital for about a week, just so the doctor can monitor my condition. As expected 2 weeks later after I got out, I was diagnosed with a form of blood cancer called lymphoma. I told my sister to not let anyone know of my condition because Atobe said I can still be saved. He said I should go through the chemotherapy, but I refused for I knew it is a painful process. I hate pain.

I also stop working at the photography studio because my sister requests me to do so. Her income can pay for all the utility needs.

My thought trails up to the sky. The sky is dark. I can barely see the twinkling stars within the fog that floats in the high air. I just remembered, I haven't made my wish for this year yet. I close my eyes and rest my forehead on my joined hands.

"Dear God from above. This may be my last Christmas, but I only wished to see **him** again. I know I have made this wish many times before, but please heed my wish this year. I've done my best to be a good soul this year. Please let **him** come home this year. Amen and Love your Sadist."

**He** is the Tezuka Kunimitsu, if you must ask. 9 years ago, we parted because Tezuka had to move to Germany with his family. What he did before he left surprised me and it gave me hope. I could never forget that day. He gave me a soft kiss on my forehead with no witnesses. I couldn't help but smile for the whole year just because of that memory.

My hope kind of weakened 2 years ago. We used to send emails back and forth, day and night. We took turns starting a message, so it would be fair. Somehow for the last 2 years, he became unresponsive. He wouldn't initiate the messages anymore and I got scared. Even so, I keep my will strong and initiate all the messages to him. What saddens me more are his replies. He only answers with a 'fine' when I ask him how are things with his life. Before, he used to elaborate on the details from how he felt from when he wakes up to his family matters. I really miss that.

Anyways, I hope that wish makes it to God's list because I highly doubt Tezuka has changed how he feels towards me. I must stay positive.

A smile spreads across my face. Sleeping time.

I wake up in the morning to find my self very weary. I can hardly move my muscles, as if my body is heavy as a boulder.

"Nhnn." I try my best to sit up despite my aching muscles. The aching is too much to bear. I think I'd feel much better without a limp or 2. I cringe at every painful movement, but at the same time laughing at my weakness.

I let out a heavy sigh and reach for my cell phone that sits on the table beside my bed. My phone says I have 4 missed calls. I push my aching-ness aside when I see who called me. It was Eiji, Taka, Oishi, and Inui. Oh how I miss our old team. I hope they are coming back for this Christmas.

I quickly dial Eiji's number and wait for the connection.

"Hoi Hoi, Fujiko!", came the perky voice of my best friend.

I miss his voice. "Good morning to you too, Eiji."

"How are you? Guess what? I'm going to see you this Christmas. Yay, we're going to spend time together." I chuckle at his antics. He once again forgets to pause so the receiver can answer his rapid questions.

"That's great."

"Yup, yup. Ne, Fujiko, I'll call you back later. Oishi is waiting for me."

"Oishi?" I have no idea the Golden pair is back, by the sound of it, yes. That means I'll get to see Oishi too.

"Yeah, we're together right now."

"Ah, I see. Saa, I guess I'll see you both later then. Ja."

"Ja, Fujiko!"

In that case, I don't need to call Oishi back. Next, I need to call Taka-san. I wonder how he's holding up with his father's sushi bar.

We said our usual greetings, as if we've been talking ever since. He's such a nice guy.

"Fujiko, did any of the ex-regulars call you yet?"

That makes me wonder. Are they planning something? "Yes, Eiji said he's coming here for Christmas. Oishi too."

"Nothing else?" I shake my head, but I just remember he couldn't see me.

"That's it."

"Oh, I see…Well, Inui said he called everyone. Our data master is planning a reunion this year in your city." Speaking of Inui, I wonder if he knows about my condition. I mean, why would he plan the reunion to be here?

"Is that so? Then I should call him back."

I call Inui after I hung up with Taka-san. "Inui."

"Ah, Fuji. How are you faring?", came the dull voice.

"As well as I can be." I don't like to give Inui any information about me. He has to get it himself.

"Mhm…I take it you know why I called."

"Yes."

"That's good. I don't need to go into detail with you." I hear scribbles before he continues speaking. "I booked a reservation at Yumiko-san's restaurant for our meeting point. Then after that, I hope you don't mind us coming to your house."

"No, I don't."

"Good to hear. Everyone's is going to take the same flight terminal time, so we'll all be here at the same time tomorrow evening."

"Sounds good."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

I put the phone back on the table and start to stretch my stiff muscles. Thankfully, the aching is gone.

Yumiko is enjoying her coffee when I find her in the kitchen. "Nee-san, my friends are coming over tomorrow night."

"Ah, I heard from Inui." As I expected, Inui told her. That makes it easier.

"I see."

My sister then looks at me with an arching eyebrow. I say nothing and walk over to make myself a coffee.

"How are you, Syusuke?" So, she notices the way I walk. To say the truth, my sight is rather disturbing this morning after I left the bathroom. However, my head is not hurting. That's a good thing. I couldn't see the tiles or any other objects clearly, so I feel myself swaying a little.

"I'm fine." I don't want her to worry.

She lets it go, which I am glad. We go shopping together until her work starts. I once again spend time in my cozy room alone. I am currently working on a drawing using oil pastel. The drawing is an old photograph of all of us regulars.

I work on it until dinner comes around. I make my trip to my sister's workplace.

Another day passes and it is the day that I'll be able to see my friends. I'm really excited, but a little anxious because I don't know if **he's** going to be here or not. No one said anything about **him**.

I feel fine this morning, so I pull out a scarf I got for Keigo yesterday to wrap it.

After I finished, I get dress to leave for the hospital. But before anything, I need to give Keigo a call first to tell him that I'm coming.

After I locked the door, my phone vibrates. It is Eiji.

"Yes, Eiji?"

"Oi Fujiko. I heard that Tezuka is coming back to Japan also. Oishi just told me."

Really? I'm so happy. "Is that so?"

"Yup, and guess what? Oishi slipped a secret to me. He said that Tezuka has a fiancée for 2 years already. Can you believe it? Our emotionless Tezuka is finally falling in love."

My heart stops. The news is too much for me and my voice becomes numb. Tears unconsciously roll down my eyes. I still couldn't believe what I just heard. The pain is immediate and it is more than I can handle.

"Hello? Fujiko?"

Suddenly, a sudden blurriness with a combination of a terribly throbbing headache hit me. Everything starts to spin and I lose my balance. My phone falls with a loud shattering sound. My legs feel wobbly. Keigo's present falls out of my hand as I reach for something to hold on, which happened to be the door knob. I can tell my body is heating up despite the cold weather. I feel a warm liquid on my skin. My empty hand goes up to my nose and I dap the area just above my lips.

I see a blurry red dot on my forefinger. I swallow hard before falling to the ground…

Even in unconsciousness, I can feel myself being lifted from the ground and hear the sound of siren that I come to hate. I don't like the hospital.

My faint awareness leaves me slowly and soon I don't know what happens anymore.

o0o0o0o At the airport o0o0o0o

"Kya!!! Everyone!" Kikumaru joyfully hugs all of the ex-regulars in a tight bundle.

"Kikumaru." Tezuka says with a disapproving tone as the bystanders are looking at how weirdly a bunch of 24 years old react upon a reunion.

"Ooo Tezuka, I can't believe it. Oishi said you have a fiancée." Kikumaru cooed excitingly as Kaido, Kawamura, Momoshiro, and Echizen bulge their eyes out to swallow the news.

Tezuka sighs and glares at a nervously sweating Oishi.

"Is it true?" Kikumaru ignores the uncomfortable silence between Oishi and Tezuka.

Tezuka reluctantly nods.

"I never thought Tezuka-buchou will be the first to settle among us. I was hoping to see Fuji-sempai getting married first." Momoshiro sighs loudly; a mischievious smirk spreads across his face. He knows Tezuka can't give out laps anymore.

"Speaking of that, I wonder where Fuji is. I thought he is going to pick us up." Inui steers the conversation away.

"Maybe Fujiko wants to meet up at the restaurant, if he didn't say anything." Kawamura quietly says.

"Yosh, let's go. I'm starving." Momoshiro exclaims loudly.

The group leaves, Tezuka and Oishi walk behind the rest.

"I'm sorry. I slipped." Oishi apologizes in a hush voice.

Tezuka keeps his face forward. "It's alright." _Fuji must've known. _Tezuka sighs.

Oishi frowns. "Since Eiji knows, Fuji must've known too."

"I know." _That's what I'm worried most._

o0o0o0o

The lights blur my eyes. I can hear voices speaking distinctly. I feel so weak that I'm unable to move, so I lay still to listen to the muffled voices.

"Yumiko-san. He needs treatment or the disease will progress into the refractory stage."

"I know, but he doesn't want to, no matter what I tell him. I tried, Atobe."

I hear my sister sobs. I really don't want to make her cry, but I don't want to live also, if it means that my love is rejected. I really don't want to live with the pain in my heart. I'd rather die.

My tears leave my eyes diffidently.

"Syusuke?"

My eyelids pull back when I hear my sister calls me. "Nee-san?" My voice comes out weakly, but I don't care.

"Syusuke." She takes my hand into hers. "Please accept the treatment from Atobe." Tears move out of her shimmering eyes. "I don't want you to die. Please Syusuke."

I want to tell her yes I will, if I didn't come to love him. No one knows how hard it is to live in rejection with a broken heart, knowing his love is getting married to another.

I love my sister, but the pain is just too much. "Nee-san." I choke out. "I'm sorry."

"What about me, Syusuke? Our family? You'll break our hearts if you don't get better." My sister begs me, but my mind is clouded with Tezuka and his fiancée. I don't want it to be the truth. I want Eiji to be here to tell me that he lied and it is merely a joke.

I close my eyes and weep silently. My sister still sits beside me sobbing and begging me to accept the treatment.

o0o0o0o Aurora Mansion de Cuisine Restaurant o0o0o0o

"Here it is." Inui says as the ex-regulars step out of the taxis.

"Sugoi!!! This place is so nice." Kikumaru bounces up and down before running to the entrance.

The rest follows in.

"We have a reservation under Inui Sadaharu." Inui tells the usher.

"Please follow me this way." The usher says politely as he leads them to their table.

"Excuse me. Is Fuji Yumiko in?" Inui asks once they sit down.

"I'm sorry. She had an emergency and left early. I don't think she will be back for the night."

"What sort of emergency?" Tezuka inquires. The group quiets down.

"I'm not too sure, but Fuji-san said it was a family emergency, something about her brother. That is all I know." Tezuka nods and the usher leaves.

"Should I call Yumiko-san?" Inui offers.

"No, I'll do it." Tezuka stands up and leaves to stand in a secluded corner.

"Hello?" A soft voice says through the receiver.

"Yumiko-san?"

"Tezuka-kun." Yumiko starts to sob uncontrollably.

"What's wrong, Yumiko-san?" Worry etches Tezuka's face as he realizes that Yumiko don't cry. "Where are you right now?"

"…It's Syusuke…Can-Can you come to the hospital?"

"I'll be there." Tezuka immediately skids back to their table and pick up his jacket swiftly. "I'm going to the hospital." Tezuka informs his friends before dashing out without waiting for a response.

o0o0o0o

My sister keeps on crying and I hate that. It makes me feel guiltier than I already am. "Nee-san. Please don't cry."

"I will…if you go through chemo, please Syusuke. Do this for me, if not for any one else."

I think I'm going to be dried up if this keeps on persist, but the IV is there to circulate within me, so I don't think it'd be a problem. I can see the water bag draining very quickly.

Suddenly, the door to my room slams open, catching my attention. My eyes widen and my heart picks up the pace as I recognize the person standing in the doorway. **His** hair is tousle and messy, and **his** chest rises up and down very quickly. **He** looks at me without blinking as **he** saunters near me.

I am lost for words. My hand instinctively moves over my heart and crunched into a fist. My heart beats so fast that I can't breathe normally.

I try to stay conscious as **he** slowly reaches out to touch my wet cheek with his thumb, caressing me softly. I lean into **his** touch. **His** hand is too seducing. I can't help but feel happy for the touch.

The thumping doesn't cease and I feel myself starting to lose consciousness. My head falls back and hits the pillow.

o0o0o0o

"Tezuka, ple-ase help Syu-suke. He can't die yet." Yumiko says while suppressing a sob with light choking sounds.

Tezuka only nods. He doesn't need to know anything further. All he knows is that he must save Fuji. Not only does seeing Yumiko cries soften his heart, the notion of Fuji dying makes his heart paralyze.

He loves his friend. That is why he kissed Fuji before saying goodbye 9 years ago. It was a promise kiss. He wanted to tell Fuji to wait for his return, but it didn't come out, so he kissed Fuji in haste.

Tezuka bids Yumiko to go wash her face while waiting for the doctor to examine Fuji. The elder doctor assures of Fuji condition before Tezuka comes back inside and sits on the side of the bed.

Tezuka reaches out slowly for Fuji unmoving hand. Fuji's hand is cold and smooth like ice. Tezuka squeezes the hand with his tight grip. He starts to rub Fuji's hands with his to create heat friction.

"Syusuke, I love you." Tezuka stands and leans over Fuji before he dips down to place a kiss on the same place he did 9 years ago.

o0o0o0o

My heart feels heavy, so heavy that I think life is seeping out of me quicker than lightning. I don't know what made my heart so, but it must be Kunimitsu. Even now in unconsciousness, the shock of him touching me was too astounding. I think the illusion of Kunimitsu being there is my grief. I wanted to see him so bad that I imagined him standing there. How foolish of me. He's going to get married soon--

What is this heat I'm feeling…

Someone is rubbing against my hands…

It feels warm.

"Syusuke, I love you."

Who just said that? Surely I can't be hallucinating. It sounds so real.

I lift my eyelids slowly. The haze picture of my surrounding starts to fill in my vision. I look from the ceiling to my left, where I can sense a presence of someone…

I blink a few more times, but he is still there, looking back at me. "Ku-nimit-su." Heat rises from the pit of my stomach to my head.

"Syusuke, are you alright?" His face is etched with worry lines as he inquires and comes closer to me.

I have to be reassured that what I'm seeing is not a mirage. "Kuni-mitsu?" I reach forward to touch his face. It feels cool and toned under my fingers. I can't believe he is really here, 9 years, and he is finally here. I can feel my heart flies to heaven this moment.

Tears roll down my face spontaneously. He leans forward and pulls me into a hug as I sob on his chest, wetting his aromatic dress shirt.

I hold onto him while sobbing until I calm down. Kunimitsu holds onto my shoulders and push me away from his chest. His eyes searching for mine, but I refuse to open them.

"Syusuke, look at me." He says softly to me. I reluctantly look up because I am afraid that he will shun me, shun our relationship that was actually never there. It is only in my heart that our relationship exists; I'm not so sure about what he thinks, for that I am afraid.

He doesn't say anything as we look at each other, so I ask, "Why didn't you tell me?" My voice is soft from all the sobbing.

"I didn't think you'd find out."

My eyes flash with hurt. How can he say that? Does it mean he's going to lie and hide this from me, giving me false hope forever? I feel like crying my heart out again.

"No, I don't mean it that way." He says quickly while holding onto my hands tightly. "I didn't think you need to know…because I am not planning to marry my fiancée."

"You're…not?" I ask cautiously, to see that he's not lying to make me feel better.

"No, it was arrange. That was it, nothing else."

"Why did you stop sending me emails? When I ask you, you'd respond as if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

"It's entirely my fault." He casts his gaze on the white sheet of the bed lining. "I didn't want to lie to you or tell you the truth. I thought it'd hurt you, and you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore."

"Then, is there someone else…" I fidget in my seat. He can feel my uneasiness, but he just let out a hearty smile, very uplifting to me.

"Yes, there is one." He leaves the rest off hanging, but I am too curious.

My shaky blue eyes stare at him, waiting for him to continue. Please let it be me. I still have a hope left.

"I…love you, Fuji Syusuke." His smile is enough to send me through the layers of clouds. Happy tears fall from my eyes. This may be the happiest day of my life.

"Don't cry." He soothes me, rubbing my back gently.

I pull him into a hug. "I love you too, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"If you love me, then live for me. Don't leave me hanging." He muffles into my hair.

I tighten the embrace and nod. He pulls away and looks into my eyes once again.

"Would you really do that for me?" I nod again. His smile spreads a million miles. If it makes him happy to see me, then I will live to give him happiness.

I start on my chemotherapy right that evening when Kunimitsu told the doctor of my decision.

Early the next morning, I get to leave this horrid place where I will be visiting often from now on. I am glad to find Kunimitsu slept through the night with me, by my side. I won't know what to do if he is not here when I wake up.

My friends are at my house since yesterday when my sister came back to the restaurant to pick them up. I am very happy to see them.

Eiji hugs me so tight that Kunimitsu has to glare intensely at the red head to release me before we go to my room. Kunimitsu insists that I should rest.

I stop us in front of my room.

"What is it?" He becomes worried again. I shake my head with a smile.

"Nothing. I just want to say, when you open this door, you'd find my presents to you. I have wanted to share this moment with you, and I cannot tell you how happy I am when you can actually see what I do for you every year, waiting for you…"

"Hush." He silences me with his finger. "You will not have to wait for me anymore. I am here now, with you."

I nod and kiss his fingers. I chuckle when he pulls his finger away with a cute blush on his cheeks.

"Open it." I urge him. The door slowly opens. He silently steps inside my dark room. I follow in after and switch on the merry lights.

His head turns slowly around my room with amazement. I can tell. I step up to him.

"Do you like it?"

He smiles and hugs me. "I love it. Thank you, Syusuke, for all this."

"Your welcome." I hug him back before leading him over to the Chistmas tree. "These are your presents each year you aren't here." I pick up the newest collection and give it to him.

"This is your present this year." Kunimitsu takes the box and looks at me with a face I cannot fathom. "What's wrong, you don't like it?" I start to panic. Maybe my tradition is seemed desperate to him.

He shakes his head. "No. I just…" He sighs heavily. "I feel unset. I did nothing for you all these years, yet you make all these just for me, waiting silently. I truly don't deserve you."

"Don't say that." I loop my arms around his waist. "If you don't deserve me, then we shouldn't be here right now. Please, don't think of anything else besides what we have here right now."

He grunts affirmatively.

We stand in each other arms while watching the stars outside. They are indeed bright and beautiful tonight, exceptionally.

"Ne, Kunimitsu."

"Hm?"

"You know that chemotherapy is going to make me loose my hair right?"

"Hm."

"Will you still love me if I go bold?"

He chuckles. I have to smile along, hearing that sexy voice.

"Of course, I will always love you." He moves his fingers through my hair. "If you go bald, I think I will start liking cacti as you do."

"I love my cacti, and I have another present for you." I tap his nose after I pushed against his chest to move myself away. His eyes open wide to wait for what I'm about to give him.

I tip toe to lift myself up to his height and quickly peck his lips. I move back to give him room, if he wants to run away, but I highly doubt that.

I watch as a smirk replaces his surprise expression. "And I have one for you right now." He pulls in and gives me my first kiss.

"Merry early Christmas." I say between our lips. I think my life is going to last longer than I thought, especially with him here with me, knowing that I am the captor of his heart.

Thank you God for granting my wish. A million thanks.

**AN: Hello and Merry Christmas to everyone. I have been sick this week, so I couldn't concentrate on Miracle Love, truly sorry. I'll work on it right now and hopefully I'll finish it by Christmas if no one is going to bug me with chores and parties. I just got a job too, and it sucks, but oh well, I need some cash for this Christmas. **

**I'm practicing writing one-shot. The last one fails miserably, but I hope this one is better. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
